<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Старший брат by Shell_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695294">Старший брат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare'>Shell_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Полная луна светила в окно, расчерчивая детскую комнату на квадраты тьмы и света.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Старший брат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полная луна светила в окно, расчерчивая детскую комнату на квадраты тьмы и света. Джек Фрост сидел на подоконнике и раскрашивал стекло ледяными узорами, изредка посматривая на мирно спящего в своей кровати Джейми.  Нити золотистого песка клубились над его головой, образуя то залитое солнцем замерзшее озеро, то весело кружащиеся резные снежинки.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Джек соскочил с подоконника. Уже скоро сюда явится Санта-Клаус, сегодня ведь Рождество. Джейми уже больше не пытается поймать старика, но и Джеку сегодня тоже не стоит попадаться тому на глаза – никто из Хранителей не любит, когда мешают его работе. </p><p>Склонившись над мальчиком, ледяной дух поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>– Мне пора, Джейми.</p><p>Не просыпаясь, мальчик схватил его за воротник толстовки и опрокинул на кровать.</p><p>– Не уходи… братик.</p><p>Джек замер. Она точно так же жалась к нему, боясь темноты. Как же ее звали… может, Дженни?.. или Эмма?.. Имя сестры он так и не смог вспомнить. Джейми был удивительно похож на нее, Джеку иногда даже казалось, что они могут быть родственниками. Спустя целых триста лет судьба подарила ему шанс снова быть старшим братом. </p><p>Фрост осторожно поправляет одеяло, боясь заморозить Джейми, легонько гладит мальчика по голове:</p><p>– Спи, братишка, спи. Я никуда не уйду, – и, обернувшись к луне, одними губами шепчет: – Спасибо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>